Rob Black
Appearance Rob has short dark brown hair. He has equally dark brown eye brows and stubble, which refuses to grow in fully. His brown eyes are usually kept only two-thirds open, regardless of if he is in combat or not. His eyes only open widest when surprised or disturbed. He has very full cheeks and is a bit out of shape. Despite being out of shape, he can keep up with others when called upon to. Personality Rob isn't a very talkative person by any means, and usually when he speaks its because he can make a sarcastic remark. He is also a bit lazy, so much so that even his greed isn't a great motivator. He'd do almost anything provided it didn't require much work, unless it greatly benefits him. He's also willing to help in exchange for favors, preferably to help keep him from being discovered. Rob is also very laid back and usually stress free unless he believes the Templars are on to him. History Rob was born to a mage couple in the Starkhaven Circle of Magi in 9:10. His childhood was spent in the Circle until they were able to determine if he had magic in his blood. As such, he never knew anything about life outside the circle outside of what was taught to him. As such, he was a very withdrawn individual. He learned magic for many years under the tutelage of the Starkhaven senior mages. In the Circle When he was a young kid of ten, Rob managed to sneak out of the Circle and explore Starkhaven. He found himself surrounded in the hustle and bustle of the city. Rob was overwhelmed and unknowingly performed a telekinetic burst on his location. He not only knocked everyone around him away, but was also knocked back as well. No one was seriously hurt and the young Rob was brought back to the Circle before the day was over. He began training as a Force Mage immediately afterwards, neglecting even some of the more basic trees of magic. In time, he would learn a few primal and elemental spells, as well as the arcane Mind Blast spell. He found a good use for the Force magic during his Harrowing. He never let any potential demons get close enough without him knocking them back many times over. Apostate Not a month after his Harrowing, Rob was ordered by his father to flee the Circle once more. Declaring that he had a plan, Rob did as he was asked and fled for Kirkwall. He was surprised to find he wasn't followed and made his way into Kirkwall, just as word of the Blight arrived. Rob hid himself in the Undercity to attempt to blend in with the large amount of refugees. In order to sustain himself, he met a man named Meeran and offered his services to the Red Iron. He lasted in the Red Irons service for a year, when Meeran decided he had enough of Rob. He sent a few people to get rid of him, but Rob's force magic helped him 'persuade' his assailants to tell Meeran he was dead. Timeline Nothing here yet. Talents *'Elemental' - Fireball, Winter's Grasp *'Primal' - Chain Lightning, Stone Armor *'Arcane' - Mind Blast *'Force Mage' - Fist of the Maker, Telekenetic Burst, Pull of the Abyss Trivia *Rob's facial appearance closely resembles that of his player, as he used his own face for reference. Category:Character Index Category:Original Characters Category:Marchers Category:Apostates Category:Mages